Four Masks One Hollow
by ShadowDragonAmor
Summary: Naruto dies after the Kyuubi is extracted, however his death leads to the birth of a hollow only heard of in legend. Also what's with Konan as a Shinigami?
1. Chapter 1

My attempt at a cross over that has been done to death. However, I'm trying a new approach to it, hopefully you will all enjoy it.

"I'm dead?" was the question asked by one Naruto Uzumaki as he looked at his lifeless body surrounded by Akatsuki members.

The reason for this was, that Naruto had gone on a tracking expedition hoping to find Sasuke and bring him back. However to our blonde heroe's dismay, Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki to destroy Konoha. Naruto had managed to infiltrate the Akatsuki base, located in the hidden rain village and managed to kill an Akatsuki named Zetsu who had tried to capture Naruto by surprise. This however alerted the other Akatsuki to his presence and his tracking expedition was over.

Naruto's dead eyes narrowed at how he died just a few minutes ago. His body was presented by the Akatsuki to a giant statue with many eyes and a gaping maw of a mouth. A jutsu was cast by the remaining members and the statue activated, sending out nine, purple dragon spirits that dove into the blonde's body and ripped the kyuubi out by force.

Naruto did manage to laugh at the Kyuubi's frightened spirit as it was devoured by the statue. However the end the of the unsealing had left Nartuto's body dead and lifeless.

"At last, we now have all nine Biiju and now our quest for world domination can begin." Spoke an orange haired man to the Akatsuki members.

Naruto's head hung with a sigh. "Well lets see how dead, I am." Naruto spoke as his dead spirit jumped and swung his fist at the orange haired man only to pass through him. It didn't go unnoticed however as the said man twitched when Naruto passed through him.

"What's wrong Pein-sama?" Asked the blue, fish man Kisame.

"Nothing, I just felt something cold pass through me." The now named man answered.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks in an angry pout. "Great, I can't do anything and this chain is annoying as hell." Naruto yelled trying to pull the chain of fate out of his chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Spoke a voice in the blonde's head.

"Who said that?" The dead blonde asked as he looked around trying to find the voice.

"That would be me." The voice spoke eminating from a blue haired woman who stood next to Pein who continued to rant about his plan.

"You can see me?" The blonde spirit questioned.

"Yes and I'm sorry that it had to be this way."

Naruto suddenly felt anger boiling inside him that needed to be released. Suddenly the chain of fate on Naruto's chest disintegrated.

"Sorry? Your sorry!! Hell if anyone should be sorry, it should be me. Because of this, I won't be able to bring that emo teme back to Sakura and keep my promise to her, because of this damn organization, my wife, Hinata will become a widow. Because of the Kyuubi, my village hated me for years. Hell why did I think I could become Hokage?? They would never make their leader a man who has sealed in him the very image that they despise." Naruto yelled as his voice started to become lower and filled with malice. Naruto was now experiencing the harshness of reality along with a hollow transformation.

Suddenly Naruto's spirit fell to the ground and began to convulse and shift. His body started to grow bigger and his skin began to become gray and lifeless. Large, bull like horns grew from the sides of his head. His once short spiked blonde hair was now a pale yellow mane that extended past his neck and stopped somewhere near his middle back. His arms became muscular and clawed. His legs became more defined and his feet changed into a pair of hooves. The transformation wasn't done yet. On the blonde's right shoulder sprouted a tiger like skull. On his left shoulder sprouted an eagle like skull. A cracking sound was heard as a tail sprouted from his lower back and it had the body of a white snake with a snake's head to match. The horrid changing finished. Four white masks materialized on all four heads. Naruto's face was now covered by a dragon shaped mask. A hole formed where the seal for the Kyuubi once was and three symbols appeared around it.

Konan watched in fear as the boy who had just died, became a twisted monster. The female member of akatsuki however knew what he had become. _He's become a hollow._

(If your wondering why Konan can see Naruto's hollow transformation, it's because she has spiritual awareness. The other members of Akatsuki can't see it because none of them have this skill that Konan has. Also Konan is the blue-haired woman if you don't know.)

The other members who couldn't see the new hollowfied Naruto all fell to the floor gasping for breath. Pein had never felt anything like the killing intent he was feeling. It just came out of nowhere and hit them all full force. Naruto who had just become a hollow and was still getting his bearrings straight was unconciously letting off high levels of spiritual pressure or know as reitsu. To living human, high level reitsu has the same affect as killing intent only five times stronger, which would explain the state the Akatsuki were feeling.

In Naruto's mind, changes were happening.

The cage that held the kyuubi melted into a pool of bronze liquid. The pool divided itself into four cages. The liquid the bubbled and raised itself up forming a pillar shaped cage. Three smaller cages all formed around the pillar cage in a triangle formation. In the pillar cage laid a human version of naruto wearing a dragon mask. In the first cage in the triangle formation laid a copy of Naruto wearing a red tiger hollow mask. In the second cage laid another copy of naruto wearing a blue eagle hollow mask. In the final cage, completing the triangle of cages was yet another naruto copy with a yellow snake hollow mask.

All three narutos in the triangle formed cages all awoke and stood looking at the one in the middle cage.

**"When do you think he'll wake up?"** The copy wearing the red tiger mask asked

**"He just died and transformed, give him time."** The one wearing the blue eagle mask spoke.

**"Indeed, we should probably get his body out of here for the moment. He may have just transformed, but his spirit reserves are empty. Currently his body is running off of its own reitsu."** The Naruto wearing the snake mask spoke.

**"Not before we kill off at least one of those damn akatsuki members for doing what they did."** The tiger mask demanded/proposed.

The eagle and snake bowed their heads in thinking poses.

**"Agreed."** All three spoke outloud.

Outside in naruto's mind in the living world. Konan had been watching the hollow just stand there and it hadn't moved.

"Pein-sama, I suggest we leave now while we can." Konana offered to her leader.

"Non-sense Konan.The statue is the key towards our goal of world domination." Pein spoke.

"Our goals won't mean anything if were dead." Konan spoke before dissapearing in a swirl of paper out of fear. What the other emembers didn't know was the body of the hollow they couldn't see was now moving.

Suddenly Pein felt an invisible force smack him up against the wall of the akatsuki hideout.

"Whats happening?" Pein spoke out. For once in his career in Pein's life he was scared. His renningan bloddline couldn't see what was doing this. His six bodies couldn't help him either seeing as how they couldn't find what was doing this either.

(In Naruto's head.)

**"I say we eat their leader."** The tiger mask Naruto spoke.

**"Are you sure?"** The eagle mask Naruto asked.

**"I actually believe that would be a good idea. Pein has six souls living in his body including his own. It would be like getting seven meals for the price of one."** The snake mask Naruto said intelligently.

**"All the more reason for me to kill him and then eat him."** The tiger mask voiced enthusiastically.

All three bowed their heads in thought.

**"Agreed."** They all voiced.

Outside in reality Pein felt his neck pierced by something sharp. The Hollow Naruto's claws had pierced Pein's neck and currently the whole arm was starting to glow red before the tiger mask on the hollow's shoulder let out a roar and Pien burst into a blaze of blackish-red flames. Pein's six bodies also burst into flames as the arm pulled Pein's soul out of his body along with the other six souls. Now that pein's soul was out of his body he could see the creature that had done this to him. Six chains of fate also extended from Pein's soul to the six souls that powered his other bodies.

Pein was frightened. The beast that had him in its grasp wouldn't let go. Pein flashed through some hand seals in an atempt to escape, but nothing happened.

The arm brought Pein's soul up to the tiger mask. The mask grinned before speaking. **"Chakra doesn't work when your dead**." With that being said the masked devoured Pein's soul and began to slurp the other six towards it like spaghetti. The snake tail chomped down on the chain, yanked back and spoke. **" Your not the only one who needs to eat. Spread it around."**

**"Fine."** the tiger mask spoke before snapping the chain of fate and swallowing another soul.

The snake mask devoured two as did the eagle also.

When all three had eaten there was one soul left.

**"Who wants it?"** The tiger mask asked.

**"I say we split it into three pieces and enjoy."** The eagle proposed.

**"Sure that works."** The snake complimented.

The eagle mask used its claws to slice the last soul into three pieces which were each enjoyed by the three masks. The middle mask on the neck area began to stir as its eyes opened revealing the blue eyes that Naruto always had.

(In Naruto's mind.)

The Naruto in the middle cage awoke before looking around and seeing he himself was in a cage.

**"Good to see your finally up King."** The red tiger mask Naruto spoke from his cage.

"Who are you guys and why am I in a cage?" Naruto asked wearily leaning on the cage bar for support.

**"Were you, happy boy." **The tiger mask laughed.

**"Don't mind him, but he is correct. We are all apart of your power."**The snake mask explained from his cage.

"What power?" Naruto asked getting more confused by the second.

The snake mask sighed before summoning a screen of Naruto's hollow form. **"Your soul changed into this when you gave into your anger and other negative emotions."**

"Holy crap, I'm a monster!! But that doesn't explain why you guys are here." Naruto said frightened.

**"During you transformation into that creature, you were feeling three negative emotions. We were spawned from those emotions. I was spawned from your sorrow of Hinata becoming a widow and never seeing her husband again."** The Naruto wearing an eagle mask explained from its cage. The way the copy spoke was sad and gentle

**"I couldn't have explained it better. I was spawend from your loathing of the Akatsuki for killing you." **The snake mask explained.

**"I was spawned from the anger you were feeling since you wouldn't be able to bring the emo back to Sakura. what did you see in her anyway?" **The tiger mask asked loudly.

"She was a nice person." Naruto argued against himself.

**"She was only nice to you after you told her you would get her eye-candy of an emo back."** The tiger mask shot back.

"She was my team-mate, I had to comfort her."

**"Okay so then buy her some flowers or something. Don't promise to do something that gets you killed. Oh wait your already dead."** The tiger mask Naruto yelled from his cage.

"Bite me!!"

**"I would but this cage keeps me from doing so." **

The eagle and snake mask wearing Naruto's sighed. This was gonna be a long after-life.

(Else where in Soul Society.)

"Returning from my long field mission Yamamoto Taichou." Spoke Konan who bowed to the large man in charge.

Yamamoto lookd up form the documents he was reading. "Report."

"All nine vasto lorde hollows have been captured and are currently waiting in the trap Kido statue. However I'm afraid to say that a new hollow was created, one that hasn't been seen for sometime."

"You don't mean."

"Yes, its a chimera hollow. A hollow with four masks." Konan spoke sadly.

"Good, your fourth seat duties will be reinstated immediatley and call Mayuri's division. We need a capture unit and squad of three captains down there now before that hollow starts something. This assignement will be given to Zaraki Kenpachi, Hitsugaya Toshirou and Soi fon." The general declared.

"Understood." Konan spoke before Shunpoing out of the office.

Yes Konan is the fourth seat to Yamamoto. My fic, and I'll do with it what i please. As for naruto, he is a hollow with four masks. That what it means to be a chimera hollow. Also Naruto's three other personalitys are apart of him. will be difficult if I decided to make him an arrancar. Read and Review. I seriously mean review. The computer is getting taken away today, so don't expect an update for this soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 is here. Hope you all enjoy it.

Soul Society was a place where spirits were sent to if they were lucky enough not to become hollows. Currently Konan was on the move to get the order out for the mission that had just been assigned to three of Serietie's best shinigami squads.

Currently Konan was dressed in her shinigami robes which consisted of a white robe top which covered a gray t-shirt which she wore underneath(Which didn't do much to conceal her rack.). The black hakama pants were tied with an obi cloth and went down to her ankle. On her feet were a pair of samurai style sandals which enclosed her feet that had no socks. If you looked closely you could see dark blue nail polish on each of her toes. Her zanpaktou hung from her side and it took the form of a anbu katana. Her hair was no longer done up but now hung freely past her shoulders, the paper flower still nestled neatly in her hair to the right side of her head.

The first place Konan stopped was the eleventh division, which was ran by Zaraki Kenpachi. The eleventh division was known for their fighters seeing as how their captain trained them to the point of breaking. But like the old saying 'what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger' was taken to heart here. Konan knocked on the entry door of of the division and it opened to her being greeted by a man with a feminin appearance. Colorful feathers adorned the one side of his face. This was Yumichika Ayasegawa, the fifth seat of the eleventh division.

"Konan-sempai, so good to see you back. What brings such a lovely person such as yourself to this horrid place." Yumichika spoke as he enveloped Konan in a friendly hug. Konan and Yumichika were old time friends and Konan often at times would spar with Yumichika for a workout.

"Good to see you as well Yumichika-kun, but I have orders for a mission for your captain." Konan spoke in a haste-filled manner.

"Oh well he's in the back office doing paper work. Come on." the feminin male spoke as he lead her through the division.

Konan looked around as they walked and noticed not much had changed with the old place. People everywhere, either practicing with wooden training swords, sleeping or drinking sake just to pass the time.

When they reached the middle of the division building, Konan saw several paper flowers strewned everywhere.

"I see Yachiru-chan has been practicing the origami lesson I taught her before I left." Konan said as she looked at each flower and was amazed at the level of detail.

"Yes, its nice to see Yachiru doing something constructive with her time instead of eating candy all day." Yumichika spoke as both of them now stood infront of a door with a kanji for captain on it. On the other side of the door, sounds resonated like someone was getting beat up.

Yumichika pushed Konan out of the way just in time to see a bald man crash through the door and roll all the way down the hallway the two of them had just walked up. They managed to get a glimpse and saw the numerous cuts covering the mans arms and legs seeing as how his shinigami uniform was almost torn to shreds.

"Your getting sloppy Ikaku." Rang the voice of Kenpachi.

Konan and Yumichika both stuck their heads in to see Kenpachi barely having a scrape as compared to the recently air borne Ikaku who look liked he went through hell...twice. Yachiru was standing on a desk with a pair of cheerleader fans, dancing about and sending papers on the desk flying.

A tick mark suddenly appeared on Yumichikas head, before he sighed. "I just organized those too."

"Zaraki-Taichou. Yachiru-fukataichou." Konan spoke with a salute and a bow of repsect.

"Eh??" kenpachi questioned outloud.

"Ori-chan!!" Yachiru yelled happily before glomping the former Akatsuki members leg. Ori-chan is short for Origami-chan.

Kenpachi looked and saw Konan standing in the recently destroyed door-way. "Good to see you back Konan. How was the long-term mission?"

"I'm sorry, Zaraki-Taichou, but I don't have time for pleasentries. You have been assigned an important mission along with two other captains." Konan explained as she handed the document describing the mission to Kenpachi. The spike hiared captain took a few minutes to read it.

"An attack and retrieve mission on just one hollow? Why would you need three captains for that?"

"I just give the missions out Zaraki-taichou. Nothing more. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have two more divisions to give this to." Konan spoke shunpoing towards the tenth division.

(At the Tenth division)

Konan let herself into the building. She wondered what this division specialized in, but never bothered to ask.

"MATSUMOTO!!"

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya, taichou, but you should have known all the cups in the cup-board might have been this way."

"BUT WHY ARE THEY THIS WAY??"

"I was practicing Bankai."

"YOU COULDN'T PRACTICE ON SOMETHING ELSE??"

Konan laughed to herself and will admit, that what went on between Hitsugaya and Rangiku would have made a good sitcom to watch. Hitsugaya Toshirou, a short irritable, serious young man and Rangiku Matsumoto a tall, beautiful, happy, big-chested, some what naive women. Priceless.

Konan made her way through the building and knocked on the captains door. "Come in." Hitsugaya spoke from the other side.

The origami user opened the door and made her way in followed by a salute and bow. "Hitsugaya Taichou. Matsumoto Fukataicho."

"Fourth seat Konan, what is your business?" Hitsugaya replied like clockwork.

"Konan nee-chan!!" Matsumoto yelled happily before glomping the woman, pressing both of their bodies together. (Every fan-boys dream. sighs happily)

"Good to see you to Rangiku, but I have a mission for Hitsugaya-taichou." Spoke in a strained voice under Rangiku's grip.

"Oh, okay." The busty, orange haired woman spoke letting go.

Konan walked up to the office desk of Toshirou which had tea dripping from it and several papers drenched and ruined.

Toshirou glared at his second in command before taking the mission document and reading it. "A search and capture mission that involves three captains and a retrieval unit all for just one Hollow?"

"Again, like I told Zaraki Taichou, I just hand out the assignments." Konan spoke before shunpoing towards the second divison.

(Second Division.)

Konan made it to the seond division building without any difficulty and will admit that the place was dead quiet. Itw as wierd not hearing any noice. Heck it was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Konan made her way to the office of Soi Fon the captain of a division that specialized in hand to hand combat more then actual sword or kido use. It was also known that Soi Fon was an icy person and was not one you would want to cross. Unlike Hitsugaya who just got mad, Soi Fon would strike down her own subordinates if they got in the way.

Konan made her way to the captain's office door and knocked. "Enter." spoke the voice of Soi Fon on the other side.

Konan made her way in with a bow and salute. "Soi-Fon Taichou."

"What is your reason for coming here?" Soi Fon replied from her desk where she was doing paperwork.

" A mission assigend from general Yamamoto himself." Konan spoke handing the mission specs to Soi Fon.

The icy woman read the document over and nodded.

"Very well, I will be ready for this mission. That is all."

Konan nodded and shunpoed out of there quickly.

(Scene change to Naruto's mind.)

Naruto had moved his hollow form into a large field and currently was arguing with himself...again. The akatsuki had abandoned their base and went off somewhere.

"No you are."

**"No you."**

"No you are."

**"No you."**

Both the Eagle and Snake mask wearing Naruto's sighed. For the last hour, the original Naruto and his tiger mask wearing counterpart had been arguing over who was a bigger idiot.

**"NARUTO!!"** The snake mask wearing one yelled.

"WHAT??" Both Naruto's who had been arguing yelled at the same time.

**"Somethings coming."** The naruto wearing the eagle mask spoke.

Outside of naruto's mind a large crack formed in the sky before opening and revealing a dark abyss. Out of the abyss came a large white boot that crashed down and following the boot was what appeared to be a large black moving mass with a massive hole in its center. Its head consisted of a white oval shaped mask that had a long pointey nose that stuck out word quite far. (Its a Menos Grande if my describing skills aren't good enough.)

Our blonde hero looked up at the towering creature and it looked at him. Out of the black mass that was its body came a clawed white hand that reached out and tried to grab Naruto. Naruto's hollow instincts kicked in and he jumped upward before landing on its hand and scratched at it with his own claws before jumping off. Naruto looked back and his eye widened.

_'Not even a scratch.' _Naruto thought as the clawed hand he just dug his claws into didn't even have a single mark.

The large hollow's response to the scratch was an opening of its mouth and a charging of a ball of red light.

Naruto didn't know what the Menos was doing but a voice that didn't belong to one of his personalities which sounded in the back of his head told him to move and quickly. Naruto however stood his ground and unwilling opened his own mouth and began charging a cero of his own. The only difference was that our blonde hero's cero was a whitish green and in the form of a cross. Both the Menos and Naruto fired their ceros at the same time and both collided head on. Well one did. The cero the menos fired hit and tore through Naruto's cero like it was wet tissue paper.

**_'Naruto, you can't fight an enemy like that head on. You don't have the spiritual presssure for that type of fighting.'_** The snake mask Naruto spoke to the main Naruto as he dodged the cero that tore through his by making a quick run followed by a sharp right turn.

_'Well then how am i suppose to fight this thing??'_ Naruto screamed mentally in his head.

**_'This being out classes you in strenghth and reitsu, but it doesn't seem very intelligent given its clumsy and awkward movements.'_** The snake mask Naruto observed as the hollow turned towards Naruto's position very slowly.

Naruto stopped and watched the giant creature and his other personality was right. The thing's motor functions were slow and in order to fire that red blast it used, it had to have Naruto in it's sight. _'Okay so wh__at should I do?'_

_**'First off, calm yourself. Panicking and attacking recklessly won't get you anywhere.'**_ The Eagle Mask Naruto explained.

_**'Also ya moron, you have multiple abilities. Don't just use your own mask's powers, use ours too. Each mask controls a different element. Mine controls fire. Snake's control's lightning and Eagle's controls water and ice.'**_ The tiger mask Naruto insulted/explained.

_**'Also to use our mask powers, you must synchronize your reitsu so it empowers us so we may empower you.'**_ The snake mask spoke in Naruto's head.

'How do I synchronize reitsu?' Naruto asked his other selves as he dodged a claw swing from the menos.

**_'Pretend like your focusing chakra and focus it into one of our cages that surround your cage.' _**The tiger mask instructed.

Naruto entered his mind-scape and put his hands together and began to focus on the tiger mask cage.

The Naruto copy began to glow bright red before letting out a roar. **_'Okay we're both synchronized, now teach that thing a lesson.'_**

Back out in reality Naruto's right arm began to glow red and a fire ball formed in his hand. Naruto saw the meo's claw coming down. Naruto chucked the fire ball and it hit the giant hollows palm, scorching it and leaving a burn mark.

**_'Good but you need to aim at place where if it hits, it would kill it. I say go for the head.'_**

_'I agree.'_

Naruto watched as the second claw came down. Naruto jumped ontop of it and held on. The Meno's swung it's claw in an attempt to throw him off but no avail. The large creature brought Naruto up to his face to bite him off. As the hand got close to the mouth Naruto jumped and grabbed onto the meno's nose and climbed up so he was right infront of it eyes.

_'I got an idea.'_ Naruto spoke in his head as he began charging fire into right hand and then began using his left hand to move it around in a left and right manner to where it was sphere shaped and had the fire spinning around in every movement thought possible.

"Alright ugly, eat this. Fuego Rasengan." Naruto shouted as he shoved the flaming sphere smack dab between the Meno's eyes causing a crack to form. It wasn't a big one but the attack was still going and Naruto was still pushing the flaming rasengan as it began to expand and cause the crack to deepen. The menos let out a pained scream as a beam of fire shot out of the back of its head and killed it.

(Mean while several minutes before Naruto took down the menos)

The portal gate was ready and the three captains stood ready. Soi Fon, Zaraki Kenpachi and Hitsugaya Toshiro all leapted through the portal as it opened revealing their destination.

"I hope this hollow puts up a good fight." Spoke Kenpachi in excitement.

"Doubtful seeing as it has just been born." Hitsugaya spoke causing the insane 11th captain to frown.

"Shorty, if i wanted your opinion, i would have asked for it."

"Lets just do this mission already." Soi Fon spoke stopping an argument that was about to happen. All three nodded and entered the portal.

(World where Naruto is fighting the menos.)

A large gate materialized in the sky and out of it walked the three captains.

"What a rush." Kenpachi spoke feeling refreshed after that.

Hitsugaya and Soi Fon on the other hand were panting.

Soi Fon looked up and saw a Menos and a much smaller hollow fighting.

Soi Fon gasped as she watched the smaller hollow punched the menos between the eyes and what appeared to be a cero shoot out of the back of the Meno's head, killing it

"Thats impossible. No low level hollow should be able to fight and kill a Menos." Soi Fon spoke in a disbelieving tone.

"Well that one did, and I'm gonna have a good time." Kenpachi spoke unsheathing his sword and charged at the hollow like a bat out of heck.

"Kenpachi, wait were not suppose to kill it, just bring it back." Hitsugaya shouted to the insane captain.

"Forget it. He won't listen. Lets just intervene, before he kills it." Soi Fon interjected.

"Fine."

Well heres chapter two. I will admit, i thought this could have been done better. Also if your wondering why naruto isnt a kickass hollow right from the start, its because he just became hollow. He needs experience to become great. also the fuega Rasengan is just like a regular Rasengan, except its made of reitsu and fire, not chakra.

Also please review and comment on Naruto's fight with the menos. That was my first serious fight scene I have ever done and i believe it could have been better.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto looked down at the toppled black mass that was the menos grande. To be more precise, it was a gillian hollow. He didn't know why but the more he stared at it, the more hungry he became. It got to the point where he couldn't control himself any longer and lunged at the large hollow and began biting and wripping off chunks of its mask with his teeth and claws, devouring it hungrily. Naruto kept eating until the gillian's mask was gone. Naruto however was feeling something wierd. His body felt strange. Like it was growing. His body doubled in size and he felt empowered after eating the hollow Gillian's mask.

Toshiro and Soi fon had stopped in their tracks as they saw the gillian's mask devoured. Kenpachi however was laughing like a maniac as he closed the distance between himself and Naruto bringing his sword dow to strike the hollow's back. Kenpachi suddenly stopped as he felt something constrict his arm and then something sharp pierce it. He looked to his left arm and saw the hollow's snake tail had wrapped around his sword wielding arm tightly and had sunk it's fangs into his four-arm. Now to the eleventh division captain, it stung but really didn't hinder him. However a yellow light gathered in the snake's mouth and the eleventh division captain suddelny felt electricty course through his body. "Ahhhhhh ahhhh." He involuntarily wrang out. What was strange was he smiled as his body was pulsing with electricity and pain.

"Is he insane?" Soi Fon asked as she watched what was happening infront of her. It looked like he was enjoying it. She got out her soul slayer. "Sting Suzembachi." She spoke activating her shikai as it took the form of a stinger on her right hand.

"Most likely." Hitsugaya replied as he got out his zanpakato and charged."Sit up on the frozen heavens. Hyorinamru." Hitsugaya spoke activating his shikai and his sword gained a chain to its hilt.

Back with Naruto, Kenpachi was still trying to free his arm, but the snake held him fast and the electricity coursing through his body wasn't helping. Naruto didn't know why but he was feeling a hatred for these three beings who came out of no where and were attacking him. He didn't like them for just attacking him, but the hate he was feeling, felt like an instinct.

Naruto hunched himself over using his two arms for balance, before bringing his left leg up and shooting it out, effectively, dislodging Kenpachi and leaving a hoof mark on his forehead. "Oww." Kenpachi spoke as he crashed into a tree from the force of the kick.

Soi Fon jumped in accompanied by Hitsugaya. Soi Fon delivered a stab with her suzembachi to the hollow's right arm, making it go numb and leaving a death mark. Hitsugaya flung his chain from his shikai around the hollow's left arm in an attempt to freeze and restrain it. Naruto fought back by forming a cero in the snake hollow's mouth and fired it at Hitsugaya who got hit and crashed onto the ground hard. Soi fon Shunpoed to the stab area where she had hit before in an attempt to hit it again activating her shikai and put the hollow in a near death state. Before her stinger hit it's mark, the arm pulsed and let loose a blast of fire from the masked skull on it's shoulder, blasting Soi Fon back.

Kepachi had recovered from the blow to his head and charged again, this time weary of the snake tail which made another lunge with its fangs out. Kenpachi backed handed it away from him and stabbed his blade hard through it, eliciting a screech from the tale and hooked it to the ground. Hitsugaya froze the hollow's torsoe and legs with his shikai and Soi Fon finished it by hitting the stab mark on the right shoulder again.

Naruto felt cold, numb, a stabbed sensation in his tail and now really weak, like he was poisoned. Naruto's hollow body hit the floor and looked half dead.

"You sure we can't kill it?" Kenpachi asked as he pulled his sword out of the hollow's tail.

"No we can't. Our orders were to take it back to soul society." Hitsugaya spoke as he opened a senkai gate and loaded the hollow onto a senkai transport and all three took their new captive back.

As the three captains made their way back, they didn't notice the gaze of other beings on them, hidden in the shadows who had been watching the whole that transpired.

"Hmm. You sure we wanna use him in the upcoming war? I mean soul scoiety already has that hollow. How are you going to get close enough to use the sphere to change him into an arrancar?" Aksed a man with closed eyes and white faded hair. This was Gin Ichimaru

"We can't use him right now. He needs to evolve to an Adjuchas-level Hollow for the Hogyoku to really affect him and bring out his true potential." Spoke Gin's superior as he stepped out from the shadows revealing a brown haired, critical eyed looking man. This was Sosuke Aizen.

"But why him? Why not use a hollow who's already in Adjuchas-level? Also the only way he could become an adjuchas level hollow was if we got him to Heunco Mundo" Gin asked, questioning his superiors methods.

Aizen said nothing as a third figure revealed himself. He had dark skin and a visor covering his eyes. This was Kaname Tousen. "The reason Aizen-sama wants that hollow in particular is because it is a chimera hollow. They are extremely rare and when evolved properly, are believed to be quite powerful. I myself have never seen one until this day." Tosen spoke seriously as he had just finished.

"Like Tosen said chimera hollows are extremely rare. I remember when the last chimera hollow attacked soul society. That was over one thousand years ago. The hollow had only two masks and had nearly brought Soul Society to its knees. Not even Yamamoto could not stand up to it." Aizen spoke as the three dissapeared in a shunpo.

In Naruto's mind scape, he was getting a mouth full from his tiger counter part.

**"You suck!! You F...ing Suck!!"**

**"Oh give him a break. It was his first time going up a against shinigami captain. Three no less."** Naruto's snake mask wearing dopple-ganger countered.

**"Well, I hope that excuse of yours saves us from whatever shit were gonna end up going through."** Naruto's tiger mask wearing copy retorted with an angry scowl.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

**"Kid. Wer'e a hollow. Shinigami kill hollow's. If their taking us back alive, then that means we are gonna be experimented on."**

The original Naruto gulped and slumped his shoulders. So far his after-life wasn't going well at all.

In Soul Society, the Senkai gate opened and out came the three captains with their new captive. Naruto had been moved into a cage during the transport so lower shinigami who were dumb enough to provoke the hollow wouldn't lose their souls and be devoured.

The three walked towards the main chambers of Soul Society and Yachiru greeted her captain with a hug and a job well-done. Naruto had awoken by this time but he still couldn't move his body.

Yachiru aproached the cage and looked at Naruto. "Wow, this hollow sure looks funny. Was it tough to take down Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi pulled up the sleeve of the arm where Naruto's tail had bitten him. "Just two marks, Yachiru, nothing serious." Kenpachi spoke with a straight face however his arm where he was bitten had a tingling sensation running up it constantly and it felt numb. The fang holes felt really wierd, like air was blowing through them. His body felt really heavy, like a large weight had been strapped to his back.

Hitsugaya to felt strange. His body felt numb all over and it was starting to get hard for him to walk. His breathing was also becoming heavy and he stopped to lean himself against a building to catch his breath.

Soifon was also feeling just as bad. She had a terrible head-ache and her body was feeling very hot. Her breathing, like Hitsugaya was becoming heavy.

Suddenly all at once, Kenpachi, Hitsugaya and Soifon collapsed and hit the ground they were walking on.

"KEN-CHAN!!" Yachiru yelled.

Naruo looked over and saw what had happened to the three captains from within his cage.

"What's wrong with them?"

**"Something tells me the ceros you fired at them, when you fought earlier, were laced with spirit bacteria. The bacteria is probably eating their bodies from the inside out."** The Naruto who wore a snake mask pondered.

Several shinigami appeared and shunpoed the three downed captains to the medical division post haste.

Naruto sat in his cage on the side walk of soul society. That is until a man dressed like a wierdo showed up. He had a strange looking face with some sort of hat that pointed off to the right. This was Mayuri Kurosutchi, captain of the twelth division. Standing with him was a purple haired woman dressed in a short skirt. This was Mayuri's daughter and vice captain to the twelth division.

"Nemu take this hollow to our lockdown area. I will be there shortly after I tell General Yamamoto the mission was a success. Also get the experiment tanks ready."

Naruto couldn't believe his hollow ears. "He's taking credit for their mission. This guy reminds me too much of Orochimaru." Naruto thought.

Naruto looked at Nemu who began moving the transport. He'll admit she had a very cute face. Reminded him alot of Hinata. Her eyes though. They seemed dull, void of life, like a puppet's.

(Elsewhere)

Things were hectic at the Medical division as Unohana tried to figure out the cause of the three captain's illness.

All three had been hooked up to spirit support machines, since the main sympton they all had was mass reitsu depletion. With a shinigami, if they use all their reitsu, their souls end up collapsing in on themselves, thus they would cease to exist. Even Kenpachi Zaraki, the reitsu powerhouse was feeling the effects. The symptons however were worse with him since his reitsu level was so high.

Unohana was currently looking at a blood sample from Kenpachi and was shocked at what she saw.

Isane who had been helping her captain with the medical analysis was scared at her taicho's expression. That expression usually meant that lives were hanging in the balance and they might not make it. "What is it Unohana-Taicho?"

"This disease. I've seen it before." Unohana spoke as she wheeled her chair over to a large filing cabinet and pulled out and old file with a classified mark stamped on it.

Unohana opened the file and upon further inspection, it was a classified health report that belonged to General Yamamoto and Captain Komamura a while back. The symptons that the three captains were experiencing matched that of the symptoms that Yamamoto and Komamura had.

"Reitsu poisoning." Unohana spoke as she got up out of her chair and ran towards a call box that was routed to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-Taicho. I have urgent need of information, inquiring the mission, that capatin, Zaraki, Hitsugaya and Soifon completed earlier. The hollow they brought back. Where is it?"

(Mean while at the twelth division.)

Naruto had been moved into a larger cage and his arms, legs and tail were bound with Reitsu absorbing restraints. The room the cage was in was big and dark. Nemu had gone somewhere.

As Naruto sat in his cage, he heard voices and feet shuffling toward his position.

"Nemu, you useless whore, when did I say you could let people in here??" Mayuria had reported and gone back to his division to see Unohana and Isane just walking in.

"They have clearance from Yamamoto too be here Mayuri-sama." Nemu spoke before getting slapped by Mayuri.

"Incompetent whench. Hey where do you two think your going??"

"We need reitsu from the hollow that was brought back to make an antidote." Unohana spoke in her rare scary voice.

Mayuri stared Unohana down before giving in.

"Fine just don't damage the specimen." Mayuri spoke opening the door to where Naruto was being held.

Naruto got a good look at Unohana and Isane and will admit, both were quite the lookers. Unohana had lovely black braided hair and the face of an ange Isane had lovely light blue haid and an innocent face. They both remidned him of Hinata. Naruto thought back a tear from falling down his masked face, 'Every woman I see reminds me of Hinata.' The blonde hollow though to himself.

**"Well she was one of the few people who accepted you for what you were. She admired your will and strength in the beginning but that blossomed into something beautiful between you both." **Spoke the eagle masked Naruto from the mindscape.

Naruto shook himself of the thoguths and back to the present situation he saw that Unohana and Isane had three clear containers. clear containers.

"How do we get reitsu from a hollow?" Isane asked. She and her captain turned toward Mayuri looking for an answer.

"How should I know?" Was his answer. Unohana turned towards the hollow and walked towards it with a container. She looked Naruto in the eyes. "We need reitsu, will you give us some?" She asked Naruto.

Naruto pondered the thought. These people were the enemy at the moment. Then again he knew what it was like to lose a comrade. He decided he would help them.

Mayuri smacked his head. "Woman, its a hollow, do you really think it would help yo..." Mayuri was stopped speechless as he watched the hollow take the container from Unohana and using its tail, the snake opened its mouth revealing its fangs and put the fagns on the conatiner. Yellow, golden reitsu poured from the fangs filling the container up. Naruto did the exact process with the other two containers.

After the last container was filled and given back, Unohana smiled at the hollow. Naruto felt his mask heat up a little. "Thank you for your cooperation Hollow-san." Unohana spoke as she and her vice captain shunpoed back to their division leaving Naruto and Mayuri alone.

Mayuri turned towards the hollow. "Alright, I need you to do that as well for me. You will do it. Understand?" Mayuri ordered to Naruto.

Naruto's response was a showing of his middle finger from his tiger claw arm.

Back at the medical division, Naruto's reitsu was now being mixed with several antibiotics. Introducing reitsu from another creature into a shinigami was dangerous. There was a distinct possibility that the shinigami's reitsu would reject it. However at the moment, there wasn't much choice for the three ill captains. An hour passed and the antdiote was made. Three tubes of golden liquid were hooked up to the support devices and was pouring into the three captains. Everyone crossed their fingers hoping it would work.

The effects were immediate. Their breathing steadied and their reitsu reserves began to climb back up at a slow pace.

Unohana sighed in relief. "All they need is some bed rest and they'll be back up in no time."

Unohana stopped and began to think. _'That hollow was very cooperative. The question is why though? I need to ask it when I get the chance.'_

Meanwhile Mayuri had gotten mad with the middle finger Naruto had shown him and was beating him into submission. Actually beating wouldn't be the right word. He had stabbed Naruto twice already with his shikai, paralyzing both his arms, rendering his cero ability inoperable.

"I hope you like my zanpakuto, Ashizobi Jizo. If you keep putting up a fight, I'll be using it on you fill this up with some reitsu or else." Mayuri spoke confidently.

Naruto glared at Mayuri. _'Damn this weirdo.'_ Naruto thought angrily as his arms remained useless.

**"Naruto, calm yourself, just go ahead with what he wants for now."** The snake mask Naruto spoke.

_'But.'_

**"Listen, both your arms can't be used and if I'm stabbed, you'll be at his complete mercy. I'm not saying give up. I'm saying just go along for now until you get the chance to seperate him from his weapon, then beat the living pulp out of him. Alright?"**

_'Fine.' _Naruto stopped glaring at Mayuri and lowered his head meaning he gave in.

"Does this mean you'll be more cooperative?" Mayuri asked.

Naruto move his head up and down meaning yes.

"Good now fill this up." Mayuir spoke as he got a large glass test tube and held it for Naruto to take it, only he didn't. "Why won't you take it?"

Naruto gave him an annoyed glance when Mayuri realized the hollow's arms were still paralyzed.

"Oh right. I 'll do it then."

Well heres another chapter. Should I time skip by a few years or keep going at this pace?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

Okay thank you so much for those that reviewed. So much positive feedback in such a short time. I love it.

(On with the story)

Naruto sat in his cage. His living accommodations had been the same. Two days had passed and he still lived in a dark cell, chained and bound. Meals for the new hollow mainly consisted of a substance Mayuri called 'Hollow bait'. Often at times, Nemu was the one who fed him. However on certain occasions Mayuri would accompany her and watch him eat. This usually meant that the food he was being fed was laced with some drug or experimental material and he was being used as a test subject for it.

Naruto suddenly heard a creaking sound, which meant Nemu had come to feed him. He also only heard one pair of footsteps, meaning Mayuri wasn't coming, which meant the food was safe and not laced with anything. The door to his cell opened and there she stood, wheeling in a table high enough with the food to reach Naruto's mouth so he could eat. Naurto opened his mouth and slowly began to eat. The food was horrible. It smelled great to him, but the taste could have been better. Nemu stood a few feet away and watched him eat. Her orders from Mayuri were to wheel the table away as soon as he was finished.

Naruto stopped eating and raised his head to look at Nemu. She had such a lovely face and was very obedient. The chimera pondered how Mayuri could harm someone like her. His own daughter no less. From what Naruto could gather, Mayuri created Nemu from his own cells, however she was created artificially. There was no Mrs. Mayuri after all.

Naruto remembered on the second day he had been there, his ears had the displeasure of hearing Mayuri's abuse towards Nemu.

(Flashback)

Naruto sat in his cage, bored as hell. His other persona's were sleeping and Naruto didn't want to disturb them. Suddenly he heard a women's voice cry out and what sounded like blood spilling and hitting the floor.

"Nemu, you encompetant whench. Can't you do anything right?!!" Naruto heard Mayuri yell.

"I am sorry Mayuri-sama." Naruto heard Nemu reply weakly.

Naruto heard a slap so loud, he could practically feel it.

"Don't you know that the poison I asked for is needed in bulk? This measly amount will never do. Why do I leave these things up to a worthless whore like you?"Naruto listened and soon another slap was heard.

Naruto kept listening and a pair of footsteps could be heard walking away. Then the sound of a body falling to the floor was heard and short after crying. Nemu crying. Naruto could hear the stifled sobs. It tore at his hollow heart. Even if he was a being who was, as there name says, hollow, he still had emotions.

"That poor girl." Naruto spoke out-loud.

(End Flashback)

Naruto kept looking at Nemu. He could see the red slap mark from the other day on her face. It glowed a little meaning the pain was still there.

"Nemu." He called out to her.

Nemu raised her head to look at who called her. She had a surprised facial expression when she saw the hollow was talking to her.

"Nemu?" Naruto asked again.

Now Nemu was confused. It was true that some hollows spoke, but most of them just growled or grunted. Better yet why would a hollow want to to speak to her. "Yes?" Nemu replied meekly.

"Why do you take all the abuse Mayuri puts on you and never fight back?" Naruto asked her.

Nemu bowed her head and was silent for a moment. An awkward silence settled between the two.

"I mean, he treats you no better then a common slave. I know the verbal and physical abuse must be horrible. You deserve better then Mayuri. Even when you do what he asks, he still beats you." Naruto spoke with fire in his voice.

Nemu who had been listening was silent. However Naruto could see tears pouring from her eyes. The next thing Naruto saw surprised him. Nemu ran through the bars of the cage and hugged him. It was apparent to how horrible Nemu felt. She was full blown crying now. Naruto could feel the depression rolling off of Nemu in large amounts. Being a hollow gives you that ability.

"All I try to do is please Mayuri-sama, but nothing I ever do is good enough for him." Nemu cried. Her voice was full of sorrow.

Naruto tried putting his arms around Nemu to comfort her, but seeing as how they were bound, Naruto put his snake tail around her. His tail was the only part that wasn't bound. Naruto began rocking Nemu back and fourth. It was difficult seeing how he was bound, but he managed.

_"Whenever Hina-chan was upset, this usually helped calm her down."_Naruto thought and he was right. Nemu had stopped crying and was now just leaning on him for support. Naruto could see a smile forming on her face. A smile Naruto knew all to well. _"Oh crap, gotta stop this before it spiral out of control."_Naruto thought using his snake tail he tried separating himself from Nemu's embrace.

To Nemu however she was feeling something else. _"Is this what it feels like to be cared for by someone? I like it. Its warm, and for once I feel happy."_

To Naruto this was a little awkward. He was a married man, well he was married when he was alive. Did marriage still apply to you when you die? I mean it says right in there 'till death do us part.'

Nemu looked up at the hollow. What she saw wasn't a hollow. She saw a sweet young man. "Hollow-kun." Nemu called to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Nemu with his masked blue eyes. "Yes?"

"Thank you. You don't know how much this talk we had means to me. Do you have a name?" Nemu asked.

"Yes. I am Naruto Quimera Uzumaki." Naruto answered her.

"Is there anything I can do for you before I go. Mayuri-sama will be wondering where I am?"

"Yeah...Can I have something to read? It gets a little boring back here with nothing to do."

"Hai." Nemu spoke as she disappeared and reappeared with a book.

"Here you go. Now I must leave. I look forward to seeing you again come next feeding." Nemu spoke wheeling the cart out, leaving the book with Naruto.

(Mean while.)

"General Yamamoto. I Captain Retsu Unohana , request a one on one speaking session with the hollow that was brought back." Unohana asked the old general in front of her. Ever since that hollow willingly cooperated, it bugged Unohana to no end and she wanted to know why. However she needed clearnce from the general himself to access

"Do you have reason for this?" Yamamoto asked Unohana.

"Yes I do. When Kenpachi Zaraki, Toshirou Hitsugaya and Soifon were ill, I needed reitsu from this same hollow. Surprisingly this hollow cooperated willingly without needing to be forced. This leads me to believe that this hollow may be sentient and not just another mindless soul eater like the rest of its kind. Think of the good this could bring. Being able to speak with a hollow, may lead to better understanding why hollow's do what they do." Unohana explained.

Yamamoto bowed his head in thought. Doing such a thing would be risky. "Alright, but my third seat Konan will join as protection. The hollow came from the world she was patrolling."

"Hai, understood." Unohana spoke as she shunpoed back to her division.

"I hope I made the right decision." Yamamoto muttered to himself.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto had cracked open the book Nemu had given and was reading like there was no tomorrow. Well seeing as how he was dead, there really was no tomorrow for him. Currently he was reading the sections on soul societies protection squads. The book itself centered mostly on basic knowledge and didn't have anything fancy or special. Naruto was reading up on the division he was being kept in. The twelfth division. It specialized in science and experimentation.

"He, he wouldn't mind meeting this Kisuke guy." Naruto spoke as he read that Kisuke Urahara was the original captain of this division. Naruto remembered what Nemu had called him before and turned to the section on hollows. "Might as well read up on what I am."

The book stated that Hollows were spirits who had given into their own inner darkness and had become twisted into monsters because of it. Hollows have evolution stages. Now that caught Naruto's attention. 'Hollows are commonly known to eat human souls and in some rare cases shinigami. However some hollow's hunger is so great that they devour their own kind. When this happens, large groups of hollows will group together and eat each other. Eventually the large group will merge together and form what is known as a gillian. A hollow that has no individuality. However in some cases, if a hollow soul is more affluent or has a large ego, that hollow will have control and influence over the gillian. This gillian that has individuality will often eat other gillian and evolve into an Adjuchas. An adjuchas is a more advanced form of the hollow, it was when it was first born. Once a the gillian becomes an adjuchas, the adjuchas must constantly eat other adjuchas or they revert back into a gillian and lose all individuality, never gaining the chance to become adjuchas ever again. Over time the adjuchas will evolve into what is known as a vasto lorde. The time span for this can range from 10 to 1000 years, depending on the hollow. If a hollow mask is eaten or damaged, the hollow's evolution will halt and cease permanently." Naruto closed the book to absorb everything he had just read.

"Damn. My afterlife just got a whole lot more complicated. It really is true what bastard geniuses say. Ignorance really is bliss."

Naruto cracked open the book again and began to read up on Kido when suddenly the door to his cell slammed open. There stood Mayuri, face lit with anger.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Nemu.?" The way he said, you could feel the malice in his words. His zanpakuto was out and in full shikai. His eyes were red with bulging veins that had more anger packed into them.

Naruto just sat there with a look that said "Oh shit."

"Nemu just talked back to me. I cut her down as punishment, but don't think I noticed. When she went in here she was obedient, but when she came out she , questioned my orders. I know you had something to do with it."Mayuri spoke as he pushed a button and the cage around Naruto collapsed and the restraints detached.

"I was planning on keeping you alive for more research, but now your more trouble then your worth. When I kill you, I'll cut you open and see what makes you tick."Mayuri spoke as he lunged towards Naruto with his blade ready to strike.

Naruto had plenty of experience with the blade and fired a yellow cero from his snake tail gaining distance between himself and Mayuri.

Naruto grinned. "Heres some payback for all the experiments and abuse you put Nemu through." Naruto spoke as he fired two cero's this time. One from his tali and one from his dragon mouth. Mayuri shunpoed dodging the first, but got hit by the second, which kicked up smoke.

Naruto thought he got him, but when the smoke cleared there stood Mayuri with just a few scorch marks, fine. "Was that suppose to hurt?" Mayuri asked as he charged again with his blade.

And stop. Thats it for this chapter. Each chapter will be atleast over 2000 words or more if I feel like it. Read and review if you can please. Review and the next chapter will be if you noticed I did a spell check to....all what the hell no one cares for that.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again for those who reviewed.

(Mayuri's point of view.)

Mayuri seethed in anger at the hollow in front of him. This beast had turned his once obedient Nemu against him. Yet it puzzled him. The hollow wasn't powerful. It didn't have any mind control abilities as shown from the recent tests he had performed on it. To Mayuri, the cero's that were fired off didn't even come close to academy level kido. This made Mayuri wonder why Yamamoto wanted this thing brought back if it was so weak. "Oh well. An easy victory for myself." Mayuri spoke confidently as he swung his sword. Intent on paralyzing Naruto then ripping him open.

Narutoducked and jumped back, not wanting to get cut by that blade. He had already experienced the affects of that sword and wasn't planning on going on any research table, paralyzed or otherwise. Naruto noticed however that Mayuri was slowly pushing him back towards a wall. Once up against it, he wouldn't have no where, to move and keep himself safe.

**_"Naruto use my abilities." _**The snake mask copy offered.

'What can you do?'

**_"Empower me with reiatsu and find out."_**

Naruto focused reitsu to his tail and a loud snake hissing was heard.

"Whatever your planning, won't work."Naruto heard from a taunting Mayuri who shunpoed and appeared in front of Naruto. A sick, twisted gleam in his eye as he lunged his blade forward, aimed at Naruto's throat.

Time slowed down in Naruto'smind. He closed his eyes fearing the outcome. There was a bright flash of yellow light and the sound of a blade hitting rock was heard. Naruto opened his eyes and to his surprise he was standing behind Mayurias he watched the captain try and dislodge his blade from the wall.

"What happened?" Naruto asked in his head.

_**"He he. That is what I like to call Rayo Sonido. Or lightning Sonic. It turned you into a lightning bolt a split second before that blade connected and moved you to a safer area. Lucky for you, we have free control otherwise you'd be done right now."**_The snake mask copy spoke smugly in Naruto's head.

"Alright time to teach this joker why you don't mess with Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto spoke as he charged with his clawed arms ready. Mayuriheard the charging and got his blade unstuck from the wall. Mayuri pointed his left open hand at Naruto and fired a grapple arm which latched onto Naruto's neck, choking him. Mayuri twisted his body and flung Naruto across-ed the room, slamming him into a wall, causing the wall to collapse and break. "Okay, I spoke to soon." Naruto spoke in his head and his other personas nodded their heads in agreement. Mayurismirked as his claw grapple arm came back and attached to his arm. He reached inside his captain's uniform and and pulled out some small pellets which he threw over towards Naruto's direction. After they landed on the ground, Mayuri pulled out a switch and hit the button. The pellets exploded kicking up smoke. Naruto took most of the explosion. "Ouch." Was all he could say as he fell over and hit the floor.

Mayuri smirked as he walked slowly towards Naruto. His blade at the ready. "Now time for you to die and for me to get a new anatomy test subject." Mayurispoke bringing his blade down.

"Tear through the Jungle:**Shishi Kisaki** (Lion Queen)" A shout and a metallic clang was heard.

Mayuri stood speechless. Naruto looked up and there stood Nemu defending him. Only she was different. Unlike the short skirt and robe she wore before, Nemu was decked out in a suit of golden cloth-like armor. Her hair was no longer up in a bun but was now free falling past her shoulders. Encompassing her head was lion shaped samurai helmet with a purple mane on it. On her feet were a pair of dark purple high heel boots going up to her thigh and the toe section of the shoes were clawed. Encompassing her arms were a pair of golden grieves and on her hands were a set of purple battle claws. (Think suikotsu's weapons from Inuyasha.) A golden striped purple tail came down her back side. Over all, she looked like a golden humanoid lioness.

"Nemu, you've mastered shikai." Was Mayuri's proclamation.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama, I have and I will use it to defend the one being who has shown me kindness." Nemu spoke putting pressure on her defensive stance and pushing Mayuri back.

"Nemu what has this hollow done to you? Is he contolling you somehow?" Mayuri asked with surprise.

"No. Quimera-kun has no reason to contol me. I protect him because he has shown me more kindness and care then you ever have. For years I acted as your shield in battle, your test subject in experiments. All I wanted was to please you and gain your acceptance. But nothing I did was good enough for you." Nemu shouted as she leaped forward and slashed at Mayuri with her claws and unbelievable speed.

Mayuri braced himself and blocked Nemu's slashes with his sword. "I gave you life. You were created to serve me. Nothing more. You think I give a shit how you feel." Mayuri shouted as he lunged forward with his Zanpakuto. Nemu dodge by dropping to the floor like a cat, then jumping upward, kneeing Mayuri in the chin and jumping back towards where Naruto laid. "Are you alright Quimera-kun?"

Naruto picked himself up. "Yeah. Flipping fantastic." Naruto replied sarcastically.

Mayuri was rubbing his sore chin. His eyes narrowed in anger. "Enough! Hollow, I swear you will be on the research table before you know it. And you Nemu. I will hollow out your mind and make a proper servant." Mayuri spoke as he shunpoed forward. Nemu disappeared then reappeared in front of Mayuriand blocked the blade with her right claw then followed up with a swift slash of her left claw. The claw dug into Mayuri's shoulder and blood gushed fourth which stained his uniform. Naruto followed up Nemu's attack by charging forward, taking the scientist shinigami by surprised and ripped through Mayuri's already injured arm with his tiger claw, tearing it off. "Damn, it wasn't his sword wielding arm." Naruto said in disappointment.

Mayuri cursed at the pain and shunpoed away from the hollow and his daughter.

"Damn. Damn. Not once. Not twice. Not even three, but four times my arm has been torn off. First by that Quincy, then eaten twice that Bount. Damn the both of you. I'll show you why no one fucks with Mayuri Kurotsuchi!! **Bankai!!!**" Mayuri angrily rang out as his sword changed and took the form of some strange giant baby headed Caterpillarwith lots of blade sticking out of it's chest.

Naruto's eyes widened. The thing that stood in front of him and Nemu was giant. It was bigger then Naruto himself. It stared at Naruto with its pupiless eyes. A smirk forming on its giant creepy baby head. Poisonous, purple smoke was pouring out of its mouth.

**_"Naruto, quickly focus reiatsu to all four masks and quickly." _**The snake mask copy addressed in Naruto's head.

"Okay. But why?" Naruto said quickly as he began to focus reiatsu to all his masks. Each mask let out a roar and began charging a cero. Four total.

**_"Just do it Jackass and quick. I don't want my existence to perish because of your stupid, slow ass."_**The tiger mask wearing Naruto voiced loudly with vigor.

Naruto's eye twitched in irritation at the tiger mask Naruto's foul language.

"You and I are gonna have a long talk about your mouth when this is over." Naruto spoke in his head to the tiger mask.

_**"Yeah. Yeah let me save you the trouble. I was wrong. You were right. Blah Blah. I learned my lesson. There now that that's finished. Fire four cero's already. That freak of nature is charging."**_The tiger mask spoke frightened, which brought Naruto back to reality.

"NOW DIE!" Mayuri roared as his giant freaky Bankai charged forward with blades sticking out of it's chest.

Naruto felt reiatsu building in each of his masks. He dug his hooves into the ground and positioned himself to where all four masks were pointing towards to Bankai that was closing distance fast.

Naruto felt each mask was completely full of reiatsu as each mask's mouth began to glow red. "Nemu-chan get behind me."

Nemu did as Naruto asked and got behind him. Naruto braced his hooves in the ground and dug his claws in anchoring himself. Mayuri's Bankai was now only a few feet away from them.

"Cero de Quadro." Naruto spoke as four cero's were fired from each of Naruto's masks. The four cero's combined into a large cero which soared right toward the Bankai.

Time seemed to slowdown as both attacks made their way towards each other. Right at the start of impact of the two attacks, a shock-wave flew from both and destroyed the room the three were fighting in. However the two attacks didn't cancel each other out on impact. They were pushing against themselves, fighting for dominance. Naruto began to struggle to keep up his Cero de Quadro. He started to sweat. It was difficult keeping a continuous beam of reiatsu going at his level. Nemu could tell. She saw how Naruto was begin to strain keeping his attack going.

"I have to help him." Nemu voiced as she shunpoed from behind Naruto.

_"Nemu-chan? Where did she go?"_Naruto thought_._

Mayuri was grinning a large grin. He could tell he was winning. "Yes Jizo. Now fini....." Mayuri was cut off as Nemu appeared near him and delivered a kick to his face with her clawed boot, causing Mayuir to lose his focus and his Bankai went out of control. Jizo turned to charge at Mayuri and Nemu. Naruto's cero dissipated and he slumped to the ground, dead tired from his attack. Mayuri on the other hand wasn't as lucky. His Bankai was still active and was charging towards Nemu, who shunpoed out of the way leaving Mayuri to take the full force.

Mayuri's eyes widened as he was ran over by his own Bankai and got turned to a light green pile of goo.

Naruto got himself up and walked toward Nemu who was staring at the goo. "Is it over?" He asked her.

"Yes."Nemu answered.

"Is he dead?" Naruto inquired.

"No. This is what happens to Mayuri-sama when he is beaten in battle. His body will reform in three days."

"Good. That leaves two days for me to take a nap." Naruto spoke as he fell over on his back and closed his eyes to rest.

"You sleep well Quimera-kun. I won't let anyone hurt you." Nemu spoke as she took a seat on Naruto's chest. After all he was big enough for her to do so.

"He may be a monster. But he's a sweet monster." Nemu spoke as she watched him sleep.

(Meanwhile)

Back in the world of shinobi, things had really gone down hill since the leaf village had received word of Naruto's death. Well, it was down hill for those who knew Naruto personally.

Tsunade started drinking in great amounts again and resigned as Hokage. To her, it just didn't matter anymore now that she had lost not one, but two of her precious people. Both Jiraiya and Naruto were dead. To her, she had a reason to drink. Shizune had become really quiet. She missed the blonde's goofy grin.

Lee had lost his youthfullness. Believe it or not. To him, Naruto was his rival. A way better rival then Neji or Sasuke. The thing was he wasn't just Lee's rival, he was a good friend. The type of friend you don't just find anywhere.

Sakura wasn't affected much. To her, it was just a longer time till Sasuke came back, which would be never.

Shikamaru mourned Naruto's death for a time. He would visit the grave every once and a while and leave a white flower to show he cared. Being a genius meant never doing things that would leave yourself open. He saw how much that meant when Choji, in a blind rage tried to avenge Naruto's death. He had chased down the Akatsuki member, Kakuzu and tried to kill him. Emphasis on tried. Choji had landed a few good hits, on the greedy, old, missing nin, but had been killed by a lightning strike from one of Kakuzu's hearts to his throat. Choji's grave was right next to Naruto's.

The one affected by Naruto's death the most though was Hinata. When she had first heard of it. She had cried for 8 days. Nejitried to help her, but ended up stopping her from committing suicide. This happened alot more then once. Hinata missed him that much. Currently though neji was the clan head of the branch house. Neji had gone through his deceased father's things and found a note addressed to him and Hinata.

"This can't be. I'm descended from a race called Quincies? And Hinata-sama is descended from a race called phenomena rejectors?" Neji looked to the cieling of the room he was in, utterly shocked. Then reality hit and he asked the question. "Why does the race I'm from have such a gay name?" He asked irritated.

And stop. Okay first off, I know. Crappy ending without much explanation. That's called a cliff hanger. Things will be explained in the next chapter don't worry also.

Other naruto characters will start having powers from bleach characters. It's already been established that Neji will be a Quincy like Ishida and Hinata will have powers like Orihime's.

Now a poll.

Lee. Should he have powers like Chad. Since Chad doesn't have a race name. We'll just call him an Arm's User.

Shikamaru. I was thinking of making him a Vizard. Question is how?

Overall I like this chapter and I hope you all do to.


	6. Chapter 6

I am back. This fic will be continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silence. The state of which no sound of any kind is emitted. Currently that was the state Naruto's mindscape was in. The real Naruto stood proudly in his cage, happy at the recent defeat of Mayuri Kurotsuch. He had defeated the man who had held him captive and experimented on. He also had liberated Nemu. These two achievements had made Naruto feel rather well about himself. So well, that he expected praise from his other personas.

Naruto looked around at the three cages that circled his own. "Well? How was that?"

The snake mask wearing copy gave him a positive nod. The eagle mask wearing copy gave him an energetic thumbs up. However his tiger mask wearing doppelganger was laying on his side facing away from him.

Naruto glared at the tiger masks wearer's back.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at him.

**"What?"** The tiger asked in a board tone.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Naruto asked hating his tiger part more by the second.

Without even turning around the tiger mask snorted and replied. **"No."**

An annoyance tick mark formed on Naruto's head. "Why not?" He said through gritted teeth.

**"Because as far as I am concerned, you don't deserve any praise. You don't deserve our powers. So as soon as you falter and can't keep up your kingly duties, I am going to take that throne for myself and you will become my horse just as I have been for you."** Tiger spoke with much gusto from his still seated position.

Naruto, not understanding, inquired on what tiger meant. "What do you mean?"

Snake shook his head and began to explain. **"Naruto. Do you see how we are all lined up here? If you should falter from lets say an emotional breakdown or something like a defeat in battle that leaves you mentally vulnerable, one of us will fill your spot as middle ruler."**

Naruto nodded his head even though he really didn't understand.

Tiger, who had been listening the whole time, got up, frustrated at his king's stupidity. **"Let me put it in terms even you can understand. You screw up and are by some miracle, still alive, I'll take that head seat from you and be the one calling the shots."**

Naruto glared at Tiger mask. "What do you have to gain? We are already dead."

Tiger returned his glare with a cheshire grin. **"So? Even if were dead, I don't like being told what to do! I wanna be in charge."**

Naruto glared before getting ready to yell something, but was stopped by snake mask gesturing with his hand.

"What is it?"

**"Something is happening on the outside. Naruto you need to wake up now."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Naruto's mind, Nemu had been keeping watch over his body while he slept. To her, his safe condition was what mattered. She sat atop his chest indian style with her zanpaktou, resealed, sitting in her lap.

She was ready to fight at a moments notice if something endangered herself or who she currently sat on top of.

"Quimera-kun was nice enough to help me. Now I will help him." Nemu spoke to herself.

In the distance, Nemu could see some movement. More then likely, a squad of shinigami to clean up the mess Mayuri made in his outrage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji Aburai was not having a good day. First lets list the reasons why. 1. Today was his day off. Now you think anyone who gets a day off would be having a good time right now. 2. His captain, Byakuyah had stormed into his living quarters with direct orders from Yamamoto to check out a recent explosion from the twelfth division. 3. He got paired to do this assignment, on his day off with Omaeda. The fat bastard wouldn't shut up about how financially superior he was, or how delicious his chips were or how much of a stud he was.

Renji felt like pulling his red hair out of his head. What had once started as a good day had turned into a bad one.

He was glad he had gotten out of the soul society men's club or whatever it was called and joined his captain in that calligraphy club. If only the brushes to do the writing weren't so large.

"Oh Renji. How does it feel to be on assignment with someone so wealthy?" Omaeda asked snobbishly while eating another potato chip.

"Just great." Renji replied sarcastically. 'Maybe if I pretend to enjoy his company, he'll tire his mouth out from talking.'

Omaeda not hearing the sarcastic tone droned on. "It is great! After all a couple of studs like us should stick together. Years of breeding have made me the man you see before you."

'If your a stud, I would hate to see what ugly in your family looks like.' Renji thought. "I'm sure your family is so proud." Again the sarcastic tone.

"Of course they are! A dashing young man like myself working for the 13 squads brings.....Hey Renji were here."

The pineapple haired shinigami sighed in relief. What greeted them was not a pretty sight.

A section for the storage part of the building was blown up and there was debris everywhere. Sitting in the middle of it, Renji saw what appeared to be a hollow and Nemu sitting on top of it.

Omaeda didn't say anything as he made his way to a call box near the building. He dialed a number that went straight towards Yamamoto's private line.

"Um. Captain Commander? Yes were going to need a cleanup crew down here and a large tranpsort. Why? Well half the twelfth division is blown up and a hollow is sitting in the middle of it."

The slew of curses Omaeda heard was not appealing to the ear as he hung up immediately knowing the captain commander would have to use a grand sum of the soul society budget to fix the half of the twelfth division that had been leveled.

Omaeda looked over to see Renji make his way over to Nemu with his Zanpaktou out, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

Renji was currently processing the scene in front of him. Here was this hollow, seemingly knocked out, Mayuri's assistant, Nemu, sitting on top of it. Her weapon sitting in her lap, looking serious and the captain of the twelfth division was nowhere to be seen. Could this hollow had destroyed this section of the building and took Mayuri with it? And Nemu in a fit of vengeance, slew the hollow. But if that was to be, why was the hollow still here? Did Nemu perhaps simply knock it out and wait for her captain to return from where ever he was to slice it open and examine it? That made Renji shiver. Any creature, Shinigami or Hollow, would suffer at the hand of the sadistic scientist.

Renji was brought out of his musings by a hand poking him on the head. "Hey Renji what should we........" Omaeda spoke as he went to grab another potato chip from his bag only to realize they were all gone.

Suddenly everything went dark and a spotlight focused on Omaeda who fell to his knees like he had just be told someone had killed his best friend. "I took you for granted. I never appreciated you enough. I knew you weren't meant to last, but why did you have to go so soon?"

Renji, who was standing in the background saw what was going on and was rather put off by Oameada's display. "Dude. Its just a bag of chips. Get another bag."

"Renji. You don't understand. These were wolf-bane flavored chips! These are incredibly rare and only come from the living world." Omaeda sobbed.

'To think captain Soi Fon has to put up with this on a daily basis.' Renji thought as he watched Omaeda put on a minature funeral for his chip's bag.

"May you all rest in piece. Especially you. The bastard chip of the bag. Your mutated shape never took away the fact you were stuffed with flavor." Omaeda spoke as he constructed a small monument for the bag out of debris.

Renji shook his head as he made his way over to Nemu to get her off the hollow and hopefully find out what was going on. Well he believed what was going on but needed to confirm from a witness.

Renji flash stepped over to the hollow. Nemu tensed up like when a cat sees an unfamiliar cat in it's territory.

"Yo Nemu-san . Do you know..." Renji was cut off as he dodged a kido blast sent his way by Nemu.

Renji got surprised by the attack. He looked to Nemu for explanation.

Nemu had a stare that screamed. "Don't come any closer."

"Oi. Nemu! What the hell?" Renji yelled to her.

"Stay away from Quimera-kun. I won't let you take him away!"Nemu spoke with gusto as she charged another kido blast and fired.

Renji flash stepped to dodge and looked to Omaeda who was still morning his chips. Nemu continued to fire off more kido shots. Renji kept dodging before getting hit with one. That was when he had enough. "Howl! Zabimaru!" He called out and his blade took on it's shikai form.

Nemu saw that Renji was ready to fight back properly so she did the same. "Tear through the jungle! Jishi Kisaki!" Nemu called out and her katana disappeared and dressed her in her lioness battle suit from the last battle with her captain.

Renji thrusted his large sword forward as it detached in attached segments and flew towards the where Nemu was. Nemu kicked Renji's sword away with her clawed boot before shunpoing in front of him with a thrust from her claws. Renji blocked the thrust with the hilt of his sword and smashed her away with the upper-middle part of his sword.

Nemu did a back flip before springing forward and engaging Renji in close quarters combat with several kicks and claw jabs. Renji was forced on the defensive, blocking with is sword The one drawback to Zabimaru's extended form was that it wasn't very useful in close quarters.

Nemu was capitalizing on this since she aimed for whatever opening she could find in Renji's guard. Unless Renji could get his sword back to it's original form, he would be at a disadvantage.

And Omaeda was still morning his chips. Renji managed to knock Nemu away before yelling. "Hey fat-ass help me!" Nemu however was right back in Renji's space not giving him a chance to breath. Renji managed punch with his free hand which hit Nemu's shoulder. This however cause her to spin and bitch slap Renji with her tail which sent him flying and crashing into a wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Konan heard her third seat duties were being reinstated, she forgot that it wasn't all glamor. Her duty was actually the bane of any shinigami captain. Paper work.

Konan was currently working on a stack of paper concerning the recent Reitsu poisoning that Zaraki, Hitsugaya and Sio Fon taichou had suffered. Konan didn't mind doing paper work, but the amount of it was absolutely ridiculous. Her desk was actually shadowed by the amount of paper work she had to do. (Yes, third seats get desks.)

The blue haired beauty was actually beginning to wish something bad would happen to take her away from this work even if it was temporary. As if the gods had heard her plight, a hell butterfly made its way into her office. "Konan you have an assignment. I have just been told that a cleanup crew is needed at the twelfth division. I have decided to put you in charge of it. Get on it immediately."

Konan became ecstatic at the butterfly. "Yes sir!" She spoke with vigor and shunpoed out of her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stirred from his battle induced coma. He got up to see the sight of Nemu fighting some red haired guy and send him flying into a wall. He looked around until he spotted some fat guy kneeling and praying in front of a pile of rocks.

Naruto asked the only thing he could at a time like this. "What the heck is going?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nemu turned at hearing Naruto's voice and sped towards him. Immediatley glomping him upon impact.

"Quimera-kun. I am so glad your are alright."

Naruto just sweat-dropped. "Nemu. All I did was take a nap. Nothing bad happened to me."

In Naruto's head he heard eagles mask speak softly. _**"You should cherish her Naruto. It's hard to come across love in the afterlife."**_

Nemu looked into Naruto's eyes like a happy child. "But I was worried about you."

Naruto couldn't stay mad at a face like that. Granted he had used the same face on Hinata, Tsunade and Shizune when he needed something from them and they wouldn't budge.

"Nemu-chan I think we should leave and find a place to hide." Nemu nodded in agreement as Naruto picked her up and placed her in his mane of hair before charging full speed in a random direction.

A wall collapsing was heard as both Nemu and Naruto turned to see Renji pulling himself out of collapsed rubble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji was mad. It was his day off. He was forced to do an assignment on said day off. He was forced to do an assignment on his day off with a fat lummox who was useless at this point. While trying to do the assignment on his day off with a fat tub of of lard, he gets bitched slapped into a wall. That was it. He couldn't take it. Renji felt his spiritual pressure spike along with his anger. He wass pissed. He wanted retribution. Screw it if his captain punishes him for it.

"BANKAI!" Renji's Zabimaru now took the form of a large red plumed mechanical snake. The giant weapon was ready for battle. There was one problem though. Both Nemu and the Hollow were gone.

Renji felt his frustration reach it's peak as he looked to the sky wanting to scream at it. His bad day had just gotten worse. Renji suddenly heard a girlie scream and looked to see Omaeda cowering against a wall.

"Okay. Renji, I'll help you!" Omaeda cried in fear at Renji's Bankai.

Renji looks to the reading audience. "Now the fat-ass wants to help." The tone of Renji's words dripped with annoyance and sarcasm.


End file.
